


Seven Awkward Minutes

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Series: Drabble A Day [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward, Awkwardness, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is stuck in a cupboard for seven minutes with his long time crush. What can go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Awkward Minutes

Seven Awkward Minutes - Narry Drabble

Niall really liked Harry. Really liked him. So when Zayn suggested that the rest of the boys and a few of other populars play Seven Minutes in Heaven, it was understandable that he was scared. Fucking terrified. It’s not like thy were all best friends or anything. They were polite and friendly towards each other but they’d never spent more than 5 minutes. So the extra two were hazardous.

Not only was there the very real chance of Niall being paired with Harry. But also in the event of that actually happening, Niall was completely unprepared and inexperienced. He couldn't make a fool of himself.But it was too late to turn back now.

“Ready guys?” Louis asked, placing the empty beer bottle in the center of the circle they’d made. Niall was far from ready, but nodded anyway. So Zayn spun it.

The bottle was hypnotic spinning on that spot. Niall found himself getting dizzy. Zayn went with Liam. Niall was 62% sure that that was why he wanted to play; he’d rigged it. Louis ended up going with Eleanor, his girlfriend. Definitely rigged. And lucky fucking Niall got put with Harry. So bloody rigged. And it turned out that everyone was getting lucky that night because not only did Louis and Eleanor come out looking freshly fucked, but both Zayn and Louis came out with red lips and tousled hair. Lucky bastards.

"Hey." Harry said as they entered the dark broom cupboard. "Niall right?"

"Yeah. Hey Harry?" Niall had to fake ignorance because y’know he can’t look to desperate. As thirsty as he was…

"So um. Shall we just.." Harry sounded awkward but started to lean in regardless.

Niall panicked, his heart pounding. He could feel a bit of sweat and was never more thankful for a dark place before. He surged in. All guns blazing. He had no idea where he was going but had a pretty good one when he felt his nose brush something wet.

"Ew."

"Aw shit."

"Was that your nose?"

"Were those your lips?" Niall was red all over. His embarrassment had definitely reached new heights. He could faintly make out a nod from Harry’s part and blushed again.

"Shit sorry man."

"It’s okay… try again?"

So this time Niall’s lips actually touched Harry’s lips and he was on top of the bloody world. Until he bit Harry’s ‘lip’. 

"OW!"  Harry pulled away,"My tongue! Bro! You bit my tongue!"

"Crap. Crap. Crap!" Niall swore. He held his head in his hands and pulled on his hair. "I’m sooo sorry man!"

Harry hissed but shook his head. “It’s okay. I think our time is up anyway.” 

Niall’s chance was gone. He wouldn’t get it back now.

~~~

Except two days later in the middle of the school day.

“Hey Niall.” Niall heard from behind him. He knew the voice immediately, heart beating faster than ever.

“Harry. Hi.” Niall said trying to make his voice bigger and less shaky.

“Uh that party on Saturday was pretty cool huh?”

Niall blushed, “yeah… I’m sorry about the-”

“No. No it’s fine. It was dark. I don’t mind… I just wanted to ask…”

Niall looked up. Dreading what was to come.

“How about we have our seven minutes another time… in the light this time round.”

And he would have spent seven awkward minutes… or seven awkward hours as long as he got a date with Harry Styles.

 


End file.
